


Once More, With Feeling

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts AU, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: Millicent has made up her mind. No more Theo for her. It was time to end their arrangement.After this, that is.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Theodore Nott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final 2019 Smutty Claus exchange at LJ.
> 
> **Warnings:** use of the word ‘moist’. 7th year AU where the war hasn’t happened yet.  
>  **Author's notes:** Thank you to K. for her beta work. Remaining mistakes are mine alone.

Thick snowflakes danced in the air around in the air, covering Hogsmeade’s streets and buildings in a thick, white blanket to the merry enjoyment of the many students wandering the streets. Groups of boys and girls were huddled on streets corners and in front of shops, discussing what to do next, laughing and joking, or preparing the next big snowball fight.

Not Millicent Bulstrode though. She had barely shifted her attention from her boots since she’d said goodbye to her friends earlier, determined to reach her destination without any distractions whatsoever. Of course, a part of her wished she had listened to Pansy and stayed at the Three Broomstick with her and Daphne, cosy and warm with an unlimited supply of butterbeers and snacks. But she had to do this. For the last time, like she had promised the girls.

Honestly, this was the very last time.

Millicent’s breath rose in small puffs when she finally reached her destination. Her dark eyes flitted from the dark alley between The Hog’s Head Inn and The Magic Neep to the piece of parchment in her gloved hand and back again. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance as she swatted at the snowflakes floating around her.

A smelly back alley? Really?

For a fleeting second, she wanted to turn on her heels and go back to her friends. The girls would be pleased to welcome her back, she knew. They’d tell her that she’d done the right thing. _She_ ’d be proud of herself, proud for finally having grown some self-respect, for learning the difference between love and lust and deciding that she wanted the former over the latter.

If only she were that smart.

As she pulled the Christmas hat Pansy had given her earlier from her head and plaited her hair in an effort to tame her curly hair, Millicent mused that maybe she was a glutton for punishment. Why else would she do this again? She let out a slow, tortured breath and then crossed the street towards the darkness. The setting sun cast long shadows in the narrow and littered pathway, making it difficult to make out where she was walking. At the same time, the shadows helped her hide from the prying eyes of her schoolmates, which was kind of a must if she didn’t want to get caught. That in itself was a difficult feat to pull off seeing that the whole school had decided to stay back for the Christmas holidays this year it seemed and was now out in Hogsmeade.

The whole threat of possibly getting caught would’ve added to the excitement if she’d been that kind of girl.

A scream rang out somewhere nearby and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Millicent quickly turned around, hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing her heart. When no one appeared, she concluded that it was just some younger students horsing around as they passed. With the alley being so dimly-lit, there was no way that anyone could have seen her.

Still, her heart wouldn’t calm down. Maybe it’d been a sign, a sign telling her to take her own advice for once.

Just as doubt threatened to creep back in, a warm gush of wind swept around her legs and chased away the bone-chilling cold and the crystal snowflakes. The air around her changed, and she could feel him behind her before he even touched her. It was as if he gave off some sort of electrical charge that tickled her skin and muted the sounds of the village. His breath was warm on her cold skin, giving her goose pimples whilst shivers ran down her spine.

“Theo,” Millicent said breathlessly without looking over her shoulder. It had to be him; he was the only one that could make butterfly wings beat against the inside of her belly and flutter down between the junction of her inner thighs.

“Shhh.” He brushed her plait aside, kissing the nape of her neck in greeting. His breath was hot and moist on her skin. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t- couldn’t get rid of the girls,” Millicent muttered feebly. Why was she explaining that? He wasn’t listening. He never did.

Still, when he hummed in her ear and pulled her close against his body, she forgot that she’d been on the verge of getting upset about something. One arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand slid down the front of her heavy cloak. Millicent held her breath in anticipation of his touch, the growing excitement causing her nipples to perk up and her knickers to grow noticeably damp.

“Good girl, you’re wearing a skirt,” Theo murmured appreciatively in her ear. “Not too cold?”

“No.” Millicent wanted to turn to look at him, but he gently but firmly put his hands on her hips to keep her in place. She didn’t protest, never did, couldn’t when it came to him. “I knew you’d make it worth my while.” She felt her cheeks grow red hot. Saying such things wasn’t in her nature, it felt too unnatural, too unladylike.

“I always do, love, I always do.”

Slowly, Theo ran his fingers up her cloak, undoing the clasps as he went until it fell open. His breathing picked up as he dropped his hands onto her waist again. And after a brief moment of hesitation, he slipped underneath her jumper and up to her breasts. His hands ghosted over the edges of her bra for a brief moment before he cupped her breast, pushing up the fabric and squeezing a nipple between his thumb and finger.

“Bleeding hell, Millie,” he groaned into her ear, “I’ve missed you. I hate it when you ignore me.”

Merlin, she had missed him as well. Staying away from him for these last few weeks had been the hardest thing she’d done in her life so far. And now, wrapped in his arms again, she couldn’t quite remember why she’d let her friends talk her into avoiding him.

So, Millicent nodded as she tried to keep quiet. But the longer he played with her nipple, rolling and lightly pinching, the louder her moans became. She began to squirm and writhe in reaction to sensations flashing through her body and pushed her hips back to where she knew his hard cock was waiting for her.

Theo twirled her around and pulled her against his body. Instinctively, Millicent locked both arms around his neck, pushing her breasts against his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled softly.

“Hi,” Millicent whispered.

“Hi.” Theo leant in closer and captured her mouth, his teeth mercilessly pulling on her bottom lip. He tasted like butterbeer and chocolate nougat.

Theo scrunched up Millicent’s skirt. A hand snaked lower, tugging at her knickers. And as she slightly parted her legs, he hummed appreciatively and put pressure on her clit over the damp fabric for a few long moments. Her body twitched from sheer ecstasy when he finally pushed her knickers aside and continued his caresses. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he stroked over the length of her soaking slit with his index finger.

To Millicent’s great regret, the shocks of pleasure that ran through her body were far too much and upon her much too quickly. It had just been too long since their last time together. She wanted to draw it out and make it last, but before she could help it, her climax washed over her. She shook in his arms, the pulsating waves taking higher and higher up the heavens until she reached the stars. He caught most her cries, refusing to let go of her mouth until she came down again.

“Fuck me,” Millicent said panting as she rested her forehead against his chest, trying to catch her breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Not yet, love.” Theo clucked his tongue and put a finger underneath her chin to make her look up at him. Their eyes locked, and they exchanged a knowing smile. “You know what I need first,” he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. “Please?”

The air was tense and expectant. Getting caught, or the utter dissatisfaction she usually felt after these encounters, was now the last on Millicent’s mind. She nodded and sunk to her knees. At that moment all she cared about was the feel of Theo’s thick cock in her mouth and making him happy. In anticipation of treating him, Millicent rubbed her cheek against his groin while looking up at him through her long lashes. The strangled gasp he made when she did that sent a thrill through her. She felt powerful. His steely blue eyes were dark slits as he watched her pop the buttons on his trousers and reach inside, freeing his hard cock. Pre-cum dripped at the tip, beckoning her to lick it.

“Go on,” he said hoarsely bucking hips forward. “Please, Millie, don’t keep me waiting.”

Millicent nodded again, a faint smile playing on her lips as she leant in. She licked a long, slow trail up his cock. It throbbed under her tongue as she closed her mouth around its sensitive head and sucked. Oh, how she had missed this. Oh how she had missed _him_. Warm saltiness burst on her tongue as more pre-cum oozed. She moaned, taking him all the way into her throat then gagged as his hands seized her hair, holding her there just a little too long.

When Theo let go, his cock burst from her mouth, trailing saliva. Millicent greedily gulped air then swallowed him again, mouth straining and eyes watering. The sounds of their encounter echoed off the walls until he wrapped her plait around his fist and impaled her throat. Her breath faltered, and her vision narrowed until he released her, panting and winded.

Without giving her time to catch her breath, Theo pulled her up and pressed her face to the brick wall and pulled her skirt up, exposing her bum. Millicent bit her lip and closed her eyes as she tried to control her excitement. She arched her back and wriggled her arse, summoning him to fuck her already when he took too long.

“Always ready,” Theo whispered in her ear as his fingers trailed along her wet slit. “Only for me, I hope.”

He took his time peeling down her knickers, continuously teasing her clit, pushing her towards the edge and pulling her back at the last second. The torturous, ever increasing arousal began to suffocate her senses. Any intelligent thought left her when he slid her skirt further up over her hips. It made her head spin and raised goose pimples on her exposed, hot skin.

“Finally,” Millicent panted in relief when she felt his thick head teasing at her slick entrance. She braced herself against the brick wall, her knuckles turning white, as he slowly nudged his way in. Slowly, almost painfully, stretching her tight hole with every inch up to the hilt. There was just so very much of him, and it always surprised her how he fitted perfectly inside her.

“You okay, Millie?” Theo asked after a few seconds of giving her time to adjust. His voice was strained, out of breath. “Ready?”

At her nod of confirmation, he pulled out. It was excruciatingly slow, teasing, and almost akin to torture. Every fibre in her body felt as if it were on fire. She could feel her pussy lips dragging along his length. His fingers dug deep into the soft flesh of her bum as he thrust back in deep, the force making her squeal in surprise. She knew that he wanted to be gentle, he always tried, but his need for her was overpowering. He pushed back into her, forcing himself deeper inside. She could do nothing but grunt in return. He filled her and then left her hollow and wanting before he ploughed forward again. His rhythm was smooth and quick, sending her into a state of small spasms until her entire body shook and trembled.

“That’s right, nearly there,” Theo murmured as he reached for her clit. “Come for me, love. That’s my girl.”

Teeth scraped her neck as pleasure continued to build with the pressure he put on her swollen clit. She tried but couldn’t hold it in for much longer. Her cunt tightened around his cock, milking the thick length of him. His moans mixed with her cries when she reached climax. The fact that they were mere metres from being caught had been long forgotten.

“My Millie,” he groaned in her ear as he emptied inside her. His fingers dug deeper into her hips as the muscles in his thighs and arse locking upward.

For what seemed like the longest time, there was nothing but his heavy breathing and the violent pounding of her heart against her ribs. Then, slowly, the sounds of the village and cold reality broke through their cocoon. The Heating Charms Theo had cast earlier were slowly fading away, allowing the ice-cold snowflakes slowly descent on and around them. The sky was almost entirely dark now, the only light reaching the alley was the silver of the full moon.

Their time together was almost up.

Theo straightened his back, pulling Millicent up and against him, cradling her tight to his body. It was almost as if he was afraid that she’d fall if he let go. His warm seed dripped down her inner thigh as he slid out of her.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Millicent said shyly without looking at him, chewing on her bottom lip. She hated this part of their arrangement. “We, ehm, we should go. It’s almost curfew.”

They cleaned up quickly in silence. Sadness slowly crept back in. Millicent knew that she couldn’t go on like this. She wanted a proper boyfriend by her side, not some shagging mate that only sought her out whenever he had an itch that needed to be scratched.

Besides, times were changing at Hogwarts and outside. Rumours about the Dark Lord’s return and an impending war were growing louder with each passing day. What if something happened to him? To her? She didn’t want to look back at her life years from now and regret things she had or had not done.

She wanted love, not a watery imitation.

“Ready to go?” Theo asked, his voice cutting into her thoughts.

This was the time to tell him what was bothering her, hear what he had to say about it. He wasn’t dim; he had to know something was bothering her. Especially after she’d declined his requests to meet up for weeks now. But Millicent didn’t do any of those things. She wasn’t that brave. Instead, she fastened her cloak and nodded.

One day, she promised herself, one day she’d tell him how she truly felt.

“Do you want to go first, or should I?” Millicent asked with a sigh, waving her hand in the direction of the street.

To her surprise, instead of answering, Theo grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side.

Millicent frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Theo let out an uncharacteristically awkward chuckle. “Let a bloke hold his girl.”

“What are you on about?” Millicent was sure he hadn’t meant what she wanted it to mean.

“It’s just… Look, I’ve been thinking…” Theo held on even tighter and took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and… erm… If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to walk out together. _Together_ together. If you want that too, I mean.”

Squeezing his hand, Millicent grinned up at him. How could she ever say no to that?

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
